The present invention relates to an excimer laser comprising a charging circuit including a parallel connection of a storage capacitor with a series connection of a reoscillation inductance, a charging inductance and a firing device for firing the excimer laser, wherein the storage capacitor has at least a terminal for connecting a power supply, a peaking capacitor connected in parallel with the charging inductance, a discharge path including two opposed electrodes, connected in parallel with the peaking capacitor, and a driving device for driving the firing device. Furthermore, it relates to a method of operating such an excimer laser, in which first the storage capacitor is charged from the power supply, and subsequently the firing device is driven such that this one changes to a conducting state to fire the excimer laser.
Excimer lasers as well as methods of operating excimer lasers known from the prior art. The assiciated circuit diagrams are shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 in schematic view.
First, referring to FIG. 1: The excimer laser, the circuit diagram of which is shown in FIG. 1, comprises a storage capacitor CB, preferably realized as a capacitor bank including a plurality of single capacitors, as well as a reoscillation inductance LB in serial arrangement thereto. A charging circuit results from the both mentioned devices CB and LB as well as from a charging inductance LL arranged in series thereto, wherein the storage capacitor CB is charged from a current source IL. A peaking capacitor CP as well as a discharge path having two opposed electrodes E1 and E2 are arranged in parallel with the charging inductance LL. A thyratron having a control input A is arranged in parallel with the current source IL as a firing device Z. In operation of the excimer laser according to FIG. 1, for a single pumping operation of the laser, first the storage capacitor CB is charged from the current source IL, wherein the charging current flows through the storage capacitor CB, the reoscillation inductance LB as well as the charging inductance LL. Subsequently, by appropriately driving the input A of the thyratron Z the laser is fired, whereby the charge stored on the storage capacitor CB is transferred to the peaking capacitor CP to a high degree. This reoscillation results in a voltage arising between the two electrodes E1 and E2, which is high enough to initiate the pumping process of the laser. The reoscillation inductance LB is composed of parasitic inductances of the single capacitors of the storage capacitor CB as well as an optional, additional discrete inductance which, in view of the resonant circuit resulting from the storage capacitor CB, the peaking capacitor CP and the reoscillation inductance LB, is to be dimensioned such that the reoscillation, i.e. the charge of the peaking capacitor CP, is effected within about 100 ns. A slower reoscillation would result in reduction of the efficiency, a faster reoscillation would result in an unnecessarily high stress of the devices as a result of the higher currents flowing.
Due to technology, in firing only a maximum of 80% of the charge stored on the storage capacitor CB can be transferred to the peaking capacitor CP. In cooperation with the thyratron Z as the firing device the following disadvantages result: first, it has to be pointed out that the fall time, i.e. the time until a thyratron changes from the non-conducting to the conducting state after appropriately driving via the input A, is about 10 ns. However, inherently a thyratron cannot defined be switched to a non-conducting state by appropriately driving. Rather, the residual energy stored on the storage capacitor CB oscillates back to the firing device, and there generates a current IZ whose time behavior is shown in FIG. 4. This current oscillates as useless energy into the laser head, i.e. it flows onto the electrodes E1 and E2, respectively, but there it does not result in laser radiation any longer, since the gas is already degenerated at this time. Rather, thereby burn-off and wear at the electrodes E1 and E2 are caused, resulting in frequent exchange of the electrodesxe2x80x94approximate lifetime about one milliard of pulse operations. Namely, since the conditions for a volume discharge are not given any longer, the energy explodes in discrete localized sparks. Because of the long recombination time inherent to a thyratron, repetition rates of the pulse operation can only be achieved on the order of about 300 Hz. A further disadvantage is the high standby power dissipation of a thyratron, which typically is 200 W.
In the further excimer laser known from the prior art, the circuit diagram of which is schematically shown in FIG. 2, the devices corresponding to devices of FIG. 1 are designated by the same reference symbols and are not described again. In the excimer laser according to FIG. 2 the storage capacitor CB is arranged in parallel with a current source IL to which the reoscillation inductance LB and the firing device Z are connect in series. Again, a peaking capacitor CP is arranged in parallel with this. The peaking capacitor CP is followed by three pulse compression stages, each comprising an inductance (L1, L2, L3) and a capacitor (C1, C2, C3), after which the discharge path with the electrodes E1 and E2 and the charging inductance LL, arranged in parallel with this, follow. In the circuit diagram shown in FIG. 2 the firing device is realized by a thyristor or an IGBT (insulated gate bipolar transistor). The fall time of a thyristor is higher than 500 ns, the opening time, i.e. the time it takes for a thyristor to change from the conducting to the non-conducting state, is more than 20 xcexcs. Therefore, a reoscillation operation typically takes between three and ten xcexcs. This reoscillation would be too slow to initiate a pumping operation, since in the meantime the charge carriers would already recombine again in the preionization of the laser. Therefore, in using a thyristor or IGBT as a firing device, it is necessary to compress the firing pulse, i.e. to shrink it in time. Referring to FIG. 5, in which the time behavior of the current IZ is shown (solid line), it is apparent that per compression stage a compression with the factor of 4 is realizable (dashed lines). Due to the shorter recombination time of a thyristor or IGBT, repetition rates of the pulse operation up to 5 kHz can be realized. However, on the one hand the inclusion of pulse compression stages implies a considerable effort. On the other hand, due to many transfers of charge for the pumping process, at the end only about 50% of the energy originally stored on the storage capacitor CB are available for the pumping process.
Both excimer lasers described in conjunction with FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 have furthermore the disadvantage that the capacitor CB has to be charged from an expensive current source. The cause for this is that after firing and the subsequent recombination of the firing device, the storage capacitor CB is substantially discharged, and connecting the storage capacitor CB to a voltage source, which would be cheaper, would result in destruction of the storage capacitor CB.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to develop an excimer laser of the type mentioned at the beginning and to develop the method mentioned at the beginning, respectively, such that the storage capacitor can be charged via a cheap voltage source.
This object is achieved in that in the generic excimer laser the firing device is formed as a MOSFET array. In the method according to the invention the object is achieved in that in a further step the firing device is driven such that this one changes to a non-conducting state.
The invention is based on the idea that in using a MOSFET array the firing device can actively be shut off again, i.e. that it is not required to wait for all charge carriers not used in the discharge to have recombined, until a new charging and firing operation can be initiated, as is in the prior art. Rather, in using a MOSFET array the storage capacitor CB can be dimensioned great such that the energy required for firing corresponds only to a fraction of the charge stored on the storage capacitor CB. With a MOSFET array as a firing device this one can actively be brought to the non-conducting state by appropriately driving, thereby preventing further leakage of charge from the storage capacitor CB. Since according to that, after firing a substantial charge amount is contained in the storage capacitor CB, recharging the storage capacitor CB by a voltage source does not result in destruction thereof. In preferred embodiments the storage capacitance of the storage capacitor CB is more than five times, preferably more than ten times the discharge amount required for a discharge operation.
A plurality of further advantages result from the use of a MOSFET array: by the defined, i.e. controlled, shut off of the MOSFET array, i.e. the change from the conducting to the non-conducting state, so-called post-currents, as mentioned in conjunction with FIG. 4, can be avoided. Burn-off and wear of the electrodes are therefore substantially reduced. This results in an increased lifetime of an excimer laser according to the invention. As a result of the very short fall time and the very short opening time, which are both on the order of 20 ns, substantially higher repetition rates can be achieved than in the excimer lasers known from the prior art. In reducing the energy not used for the laser discharge, as well as by avoiding pulse compression, about 90% of the energy drawn from the storage capacitor CB is used for the pumping process. Another significant advantage results as follows: Because a MOSFET array allows the defined shut-off of the charge removal from the storage capacitor CB, a voltage overshoot at the peaking capacitor CP can be achieved. This is due to resonances resulting from oscillations as a result of the shut-off operation, which cause that especially a voltage doubling can be achieved, which is suitably used by the peaking capacitor CP. As a result of this voltage doubling the output voltage of the voltage source serving for charging the storage capacitor CB can be reduced to half. This results in further substantial cost savings, not only because of the lower requirement on the voltage source, but also because of the lower requirement on the firing device, i.e. the MOSFET array, with respect to the dielectric strength.
Preferred MOSFET transistors are for example the APT10050B2LC type of Advanced Power Technology, the DE-375X2 102N20 of Direct Energy Incorporated, as well as the IXFK24N100 of IXYS.
In order to be able to switch an energy of 0,5 J within a time of 100 ns for an excimer laser 20 mJ KrF*, in a preferred embodiment a MOSFET array with about 120 MOSFETs was necessary. The voltage source supplied a voltage of 8 kV, the capacitance of the peaking capacitors was 8 nF, the dielectric strength was twice 8 kV (=16 kV). The storage capacitor CB had a capacitance of 32 nF, the reoscillation inductance was 130 nH, so that a current of 2 kA resulted during the reoscillation operation.
In a preferred embodiment, an auxiliary inductance is connected in series with the firing device, which is dimensioned such that after firing the excimer laser a delay of reoscillation of charge stored on the storage capacitor CB to the peaking capacitor CP can be effected in a predetermined time period. Especially, this is achieved in that the auxiliary inductance has a core and is dimensioned such that the core, after the predetermined time period after firing the excimer laser, goes into saturation and thereby the value of the auxiliary inductance collapses, i.e. becomes negligible small. As a result of this, immediately after firing, first a small current flows due to the common effect of the reoscillation inductance and the auxiliary inductance. This one gradually increases, wherein after exceeding a certain value, the core of the auxiliary inductance goes into saturation, and thereby the auxiliary inductance becomes considerably smaller than the reoscillation inductance. Only then, the flow of a high reoscillation current is allowed. Thereby it is achieved that first a proper switching operation of the firing device occurs, i.e. without current flowing already upon partially closing the switch, and only after completing the switching operation a current flow is allowed. This results in a delay of the current increase across the firing device and thereby facilitates the change from the conducting state to the conducting state. Thereby the lifetime of the MOSFET array is increased and the power dissipation of the entire laser is reduced. The plurality of MOSFET arrays are preferably arranged on a planar surface.
In a preferred embodiment the driving circuit for driving the firing device is adapted to drive the firing device such that this one changes to a conducting state for firing the excimer laser, and further such that this one changes to a non-conducting state at the time at which the voltage across the peaking capacitor reaches its maximum. By this measure, no specific circuits have to be provided to prevent back-oscillation of the energy. Since at a capacitor, current and voltage are 90xc2x0 out of phase, the voltage maximum is correlated with a current minimum. Thus, the maximum voltage at the peaking capacitor is associated with a current minimum, wherein exactly at the current minimum no back-oscillation of energy occurs. Preferably the mentioned time is determined by measurement, and a timer in the driving circuit is appropriately set.